One Romantic Night At Freddy's
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Heartless Tony, creepypasta, killer, and a proxy, but this time, he might not feel heartless anymore.


**I know that I said I was going to make an OC x Jane the Killer story, but I couldn't figure anything out for a first chapter since it was originally planned to be a long story, so I'm going to make the story like this, sorry about that but I hope you enjoy the story!**

Heartless Tony sat with Lilith Hazard and No Faced Franky at the table, music was playing in the background, and balloons was up on the roof, today was Sally's 16th birthday, and Slender Man thought it was a good idea to take Sally out to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, Sally wasn't happy to hear that at first, but once she first got there she became happy, and she was now having, so was the other creepypastas and proxies. That sign might have said that is "a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike" and "a place where fantasy and fun come to life" but Tony was not happy, before he became a creepypasta, or a proxy, he went to this place for his birthday and his friends birthdays a thousand times when he was a little kid, so he was just sitting there, at a table, beside Lilith and Franky, on his phone, for Franky and Lilith though, they were also having a good time, they was eating "The Fazbear Special", which came with pepperoni, and cheese pizzas, and with a salad, but the salad was optional. But he had to admit, Freddy Fazbears Pizza was awesome during the holidays, "why Slender, why didn't you not let me stay at the mansion", Tony thought.

 _At the Prize Corner..._

"Damn it Jeff, give me the doll", Sally said, "no way little girl", Jeff said, "Jeff, would you stop doing that to her", Jane said, "nope", Jeff said, still not giving the Golden Freddy plush toy to Sally, Jane then punched Jeff and was able to get the Golden Freddy plushy. "Here you go Sally", Jane said, giving the toy to Sally, "thanks Jane", Sally, suddenly, a girl in a purple hoodie walked in the Prize Corner, "what have you done to my prince", she said, "oh shit, its Nina", Jane thought, "I'm gonna kill you for that", Nina said, and got out a knife. Suddenly, two tentacles grabbed the knife, and Nina, "don't fight, this is a public place", Slender said, and let go of Nina, "what happen to Jeff", Slender said, "he took Sally's doll, so I punched him", Jane said, "ok, Jeff, don't do that to the birthday girl", Slender said. Slender then walked out of the Prize Corner, "happy birthday Sally", Jane said, and she started to walk out, "wait, what if takes the other plushies", Sally said, "then scream, and I'll be there", Jane said, and walked out of the Prize Corner.

 _Back at the table..._

Tony was now listening to music on his phone, trying to drown out the sound of childish music that the animatronic band was playing, then someone poked him, he took out his headphones and saw who it was.

It was BEN.

"What's up bro", BEN said, sitting beside Tony, "ready to go home", Tony said, "dude, cheer up, its Sally's birthday, aren't you one of Sally's best friends", BEN said, "yes", Tony said, "then play with her", BEN said, "dude, she is at the Prize Corner, she is probably getting all of those prizes", Tony said, "oh yeah, I guess you're right", BEN said, "wanna go to the arcade", BEN said, "no", Tony said, "ok", BEN said, and walked away. "Hey Tony", a female voice said, "Jane", Tony thought, he turned to see who it was, and he was right, it was Jane, "hey Jane", Tony said, "are you having a good time", Jane said, "no, I wanna go home", Tony said, "well, do you wanna hang out with me", Jane said, "sure", Tony said, Tony and Jane got up and walked over to the Prize Corner, "you wanna win some prizes", Jane said, Jane looked up at the prize, and her eyes went wide, "oh my god", Jane said, "what is it", Tony said, Jane pointed at the prize counter, Tony looked up and saw a huge teddy bear, but it wasn't just any teddy bear.

It was a huge Golden Freddy teddy bear...

"Get ready to play some games Tony, 'cause I'm gonna beat you", Jane said, "not if I beat you first", Tony said, they both started to run to arcade games.

 _Later..._

Tony went over to the Prize Counter, and turned in his tickets, Jane went over to the Prize Counter, surprised, "I cant believe you beat me", Jane said, "well, I wont keep it", Tony said, Jane looked at Tony in a confused look, he would've kept the bear for a long time, what was he up to? "I'm giving it to you", Tony said, Tony gave the bear to Jane, and to Tony's surprise, Jane hugged him, she the stopped hugging Tony, and blushed, "uh sorry", Jane said, Tony smiled, suddenly, someone ran into the Prize Corner. "guys, you gotta get back to the table, we are going to sing happy birthday to Sally", Franky said, and ran, "lets go", Tony said, and the two walked over to the table.

"Happy birthday to you", everybody said, "now blow out the candles and make a wish", Slender said, Sally did just that, "what did you wish for", BEN said, Sally got up and looked at BEN, "this", Sally said, and kissed BEN, "save that for the mansion lovers", Jeff said, "Sally stopped kissing BEN and looked at Jeff, "shut up Jeffery, Sally said, "don't call me Jeffery", Jeff said, "just did", Sally said. "Shut up you two, lets have fun", Nina said, and everybody started walk in different directions to do their own thing, "well", Jane said, looking at Tony, "what", Tony said, "wanna hang out", Jane said, "sure", Tony said.

Tony and Jane walked through the hallways of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, talking about stuff, Jane looked at Tony, "Tone, can I talk to you in private", Jane said, "we are alone", Tony said, "I know, but somewhere more private", Jane said, "ok", Tony said, the two ran into the Parts and Services room. "Ok, Tony", Jane said, "yes", Tony said, "listen, the first time I saw you, I thought you was cute", Jane said, her heart was starting beat fast, she was nervous. "And whenever I'm with you, I feel safe, I feel like someone loves me, I feel like...you love me", Jane said, "and, before we leave, I just want to ask want to ask you something", Jane said, and she pressed her lips against Tony's, after what felt like a one minute kiss, Tony and Jane stopped kissing, "will you date me", Jane said, "yes", Tony said, Jane smiled and they started to kiss again.

 _Later..._

The party was over, Sally, along with Tony and Jane, walked out the door, "what did you guys think of the party", Sally said, "awesome", Tony said.

"Magical", Jane said, Sally smiled and looked at Jane, "aww, you guys are dating", Sally said, Jane blushed, "no, we aren't", Jane said, "then who was the two people kissing in the Parts and Services room", Sally said.

"I'll get you for that Jeremy Fitzgerald", Jane thought


End file.
